Protected
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Can't you just picture Ulquiorra and Orihime as loving, protective parents? well in this fic they are! Other couples have range from important to unimportant in the story. Rated T for some language. please REVIEW-SC


Author's Note

hello! I absolutely adore this couple and i wanted to do a fanfic about them. This is a loving tribute to one of my altime favorite couples Ulquihime! please enjoy the story and as always Review! I'm not a mindreader so help me out!

**Disclaimer: I own only my rampant imagination.**

**PROTECTED**

Its been five years and all the proof I need to be reminded of that is just down the hall and to the right. In my mind I can picture the scene I would walk into. The first thing to register would be the sound of light breathing from the two sleeping inhabitants. As I walked farther into the room I would have to trend lightly for fear of waking the little boy lying nestled in his crib. Little toys haphazardly strewn about the room would present likely noises to wake him. Once past the crib I would spy the young girl spread egale in her bed, likely above her covers. My Children.

I have been so wrapped up in this mental imagry that I had failed to notice that my husband, who's chest I lay lightly atop, had awaken. His arm comes up to hug me gently and he mumbles a barely cohorent G'mornin'. He never had been a morning person, and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. When he does they show to be a unbelievably beautiful, and startling emerald green. His other hand that always lays above him in his sleep comes down to wipe away the sleep from his face and he gifts me with one of his rare, beautiful, small smiles.

"How was your sleep, love?" he whispers. As always his first thought isn't for himself but for me.

"I'm fine,dear. How long do you think we have until the children wake?" I murmur blushing.

"Not long, we never have enough alone time" he sighs. Laughing at his mock distress I lean forward and kiss him. To this he carefully moves me below him and deepens the kiss. We only pause when from just down the hall the sound of a wailing child reaches our ears. Sighing Ulquiorra rests his head on my protruding belly,an up coming addition to our family. Moving from the bed he quickly starts pulling on clothes. I move to get up and instantly he's at my side gently pushing me back down.

"I've got it this time Orihime, you just rest." he mumbles. Knowing I can't win this argument even though he is the one who really needs his sleep. I just continue to rest as he leaves the room,and then I start thinking about the differences in his and my appearences.

He still has his hair in its usual almost shoulder length messy, odd layrd look, the way I've always loved it. His beautiful green eyes are just the same, slit pupil and all. The tear tracks remain on his face although they don't make him look sad all the time anymore. The changes are more astonishing to most people, he is no longer a hollow. Back when he was dieing, fading off to ash, I saved him for I realized I couldn't live or survive without him. Therefore he has no hollow hole or bone shard on his head. Neither of us miss them. He is still just as powerful as he used to be, though it is his sword that transforms not him now.

Beside him, most people would say that I've hardly changed. Anyone who thought that would be wrong. I'm no longer a little girl, I love Ulquiorra and my children with a womens love full of loving and protective desires. I'm also slightly taller, my hair is alot longer, Ulquiorra hardly ever lets me cut it,and I ware a beautiful emerald ring on my left ring finger. Everyone tells me I'm just as beautiful as I always was, Ulquiorra tells me I'm even more beautiful when I'm carring our child. I belive him.

As I finish musing on this topic, in walks Ulquiorra carring our son and closely followed by our daughter.

"Morning, Mommy" says my beautiful daughter,Hiromi. Smiling I wave her to me and give her a hug, she is gentle with my belly. Her large green eyes and long black hair that is messy and uneven make her the spitting image of her father. She is only four and the elder of our two, almost three, children.

"Moomy" gurgles my happy son, Taiki. Gently, for Ulquiorra is forever afraid of his strength around the kids, he hands our son to me. With large green eyes like his father and short, briliant, orange hair, he is an ever smiling ball of joy. He is only two.

This is our family and we will do anything to protect it. **ANYTHING**.


End file.
